talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin-swords
Lloyd Irving is played by Queenie. He is from the now defunct LJ RP OMG Symphonia. Bio Name: Lloyd Dimitri Irving Age: 21 Height: 5'9" Weight: 138 pounds Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Birthday: August 2 Sign: Leo Likes: Swordplay, woodcarving, metalmaking, drawing, building, the color red, beef stew and other beef products, equality, small children Dislikes: School, homework, studying, staying still, tomatoes, bigotry, feeling powerless, loneliness Family Mother: Anna Irving Father: Kratos Aurion Adoptive Father: Dirk Wife: Colette Brunel Irving Post-Game History After reuniting the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, Lloyd eagerly began his journey collecting exspheres. However, his plans were interrupted when Rodyle, who had set up an automated system to revive him, came back to life. The former Grand Cardinal used this system to not only bring the world's dead back to life, but to create cloned copies of our heroes and their associates. During this time, Lloyd and his friends regrouped first in Meltokio before settling semi-permanently at the Iselia Ranch. It was at the Ranch where Lloyd experienced brand new trials. His then girlfriend, Colette, lost her mind due to her capture by Rodyle and later died in a terrible accident, beginning a chain of doubt, fear, and hysteria that would grip Lloyd for the next three years. Although eventually Colette would fully recover from her ordeals, the scars seemed to run even deeper in Lloyd; he began to blame himself for allowing her to suffer and grew increasingly paranoid of the thought of loosing her like he had lost his mother Anna so long ago. He also began to lash out at others, accusing them of trying to get between him and Colette, even going so far as to try and hurt his comrades. When he saw what he had become, Lloyd sought help from Raine, who used experimental magic from Boltzman's theories to try and stabilize his mind again. It worked - in a way. The magic, along with Lloyd's own desire to be rid of these negative feelings, pushed out the paranoid, angry part of him through the clone-original psychic connection and into the body of his clone. The madness Lloyd experienced, now manifested in his clone's body, soon returned to the ranch to force his way back into the mind of his original. Lloyd's battle with his other self continued even when he was spirited away to the world of the Dressing Room. Meanwhile, he began to heal from his trauma as he grew ever closer to his friends from his home world, including Zelos, Sheena, Raine, and the others, and all new friends, including many of his own alternates. His relationship with Colette also strengthened; eventually, he proposed to her and the two were married. Along with his friends and family, he fights to protect the people of this new world from various malevolent forces - including his own clone. Personality Lloyd has been referred to by many as a "gentle idealist". His kind heart and youthful energy are able to bring out the good in many people. His dreams of a world with no sacrifices and discrimination are fueled by his eternal optimism. Although he has grown and matured in the past four years, he still tends to act rashly without thinking and can become obnoxiously stubborn and highly jealous at times. Nevertheless, he tries to be patient with as many people as he can and help them with their problems. Despite his normally cheerful demeanor, Lloyd still bears wounds from his past, including the loss of his parents as a child, the death of Colette, and the guilt of his clone. As a result, his greatest fear is that of being powerless to keep the people he loves with him. Occasionally this fear will manifest itself in periodic episodes of depression; however, this has only happened twice in the past three years. Overall, Lloyd is happy with his life and continues to come back from his tragedies even stronger than before. Lloyd is known for both his poor performance in school and his great talent in art, handiwork, and swordplay. His poor attention span and active mind make it nearly impossible for him to learn in a school setting, but his manual dexterity made it easy for him to become a master woodworker and blacksmith under Dirk's training. He even uses his talent in woodcarving to distract himself from stressful issues or to improve his concentration. A self-proclaimed "pioneer" of the dual sword style, Lloyd has also significantly improved in battle. As a result of Nebilim's attack on the Dressing Room, he is now even able to utilize the Eternal Sword in hand-to-hand combat, despite it being a single-handed blade in its true form. He also possesses angelic powers after Rodyle forced his evolved exsphere into him a few years ago; however, he has only mastered flying and teleporting and rarely uses his powers in battle (although he would like to learn to use them). Finally, being a dreamer by nature, Lloyd already has his own hopes for the rest of his life: he wants to settle down with his wife to start a family and take over his father's blacksmithing business. Although it seems like such a simple dream for the hero of the two worlds, Lloyd always described himself as a pretty simple person who can be happy as long as he's with the people he cares about. Appearance This Lloyd can be distinguished from his alternates by a few things: first of all, he is about an inch taller than his younger counterparts. Secondly, he no longer wears his exsphere on his left hand; it is actually embedded at the bottom of his neck after being forced there by Rodyle. Finally, he wears a small pendant with the letter "L" on it - a habit he formed in his world so that Colette could tell him apart from his clone. Relationships Colette Brunel Irving: Lloyd's wife and who he considers his ultimate source of inspiration. Her kindness towards all things helps remind him of the good things that people can do in the world, and he can always count on her to have enough love and courage for the both of them even when his falters. As such, he is extremely protective of her and can become jealous regarding her affections rather quickly. One of his goals in life is to be the best husband to her and possibly the best father to their children as he can be. Kratos Aurion: Although not the Kratos from his world, he still sees this Kratos as his own father. Lloyd quickly becomes impatient with Kratos when he begins to brood or feel guilty over the past, but he does his best to try and talk him out of it. In return, Lloyd is also very grateful for his advice, his words of encouragement, and his help in battle. Anna Irving: As with Kratos, Anna is not truly Lloyd's mother from his world; nevertheless, he loves her just as much. After spending most of his life alone without her, Lloyd is very eager to gain back what he had lost. As a result, he is especially gentle towards her and often confides his fears and guilt in her. Zelos Wilder: One of Lloyd's best friends, if not his very closest friend. Back home, it was Zelos who supported Lloyd the most during the times he was wracked by mental illness and fought alongside him in many different battles. Although their friendship started off understandably turbulent, during the past four years the two have formed an unbreakable bond to the point of brotherhood. He also knows and understands Zelos' former man-crush on him and is actually quite flattered that he would think of him that way. Sheena Fujibayashi Wilder: Zelos' wife and a dear friend of Lloyd's who was there for both him and Colette during their troubled times. He admires her skills, both as a ninja and fighter and as a mother, and often helps her out at the daycare. After a turbulent period of martial strife between her and Zelos, Lloyd's greatest wish for them is that they can continue to be happy together, and he is willing to protect her and her family from anything that might ruin that happiness. Raine Sage: Lloyd's teacher, mentor, and friend. Although he was never good in school, Lloyd feels that she has taught him many important life lessons and has helped him countless times. However, the psychological issues she has been dealing with have left Lloyd both scared that she will never be okay again and frustrated that there doesn't seem to be anything he can do about it. Nonetheless, he keeps trying to speak with her and convince her that she is someone who is worth more than just a healer. Genis Sage: An older Genis from another world who started off as bitterly antagonistic against Lloyd, often accusing him of being self-centered and of leaving him behind. Initially, the two fought quite a bit, but finally, they have begun to see the other's side. Slowly, but surely, they're becoming friends again. Lynn Aurion: Lloyd's female alternate from a world of genderbends. As they share mostly the same traits, she and Lloyd are very much in touch with each other's feelings. Lloyd has often called Lynn his younger sister, a title which Lynn seems to appreciate - as a result, he is now her big brother, as well. Ellie Wilder: Seles' clone and a good friend of Lloyd's. Her approachability and kind nature have often supported him through his tough times. Lloyd is extremely grateful for being there for both him and Colette. He still feels guilty at times for becoming jealous of her friendship with Colette during his brief period of madness. Crazy!Lloyd: Lloyd's clone and the embodiment of his madness, hatred, and obsession. The two have constantly fought for the dominance of Lloyd's mind for nearly three years. In the past, Crazy!Lloyd was extremely effective at manipulating Lloyd's fears and weaknesses, but over time Lloyd has grown stronger and has been able to face his past, even gaining the courage necessary to defeat him in battle and lock him away in jail, where he currently resides. Random Facts * Back during OMG Symphonia, an accident occurred and Colette became pregnant by Lloyd. Unfortunately, she had suffered a molar pregnancy - as such, there was no baby inside of her, crushing both prospective parents. Since then, Lloyd has always wanted to try again (when they were married and settled down) and, if they had a daughter, to name her Allison Diane, the name they were going to give their unborn baby. * Although he's not particularly small, Lloyd is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. As such, he tends to avoid it, but as it is in all RPs where the players are bored and sadistic, that's not always possible. * Dating Colette seems to have made Lloyd into a so-called "cute fetishist". Nowadays, she only has to give him a cute look, and he would, as Zelos once said, "hit it like a speeding EC". Other kinks of his include warm beaches, warm fires, and occasionally being submissive. (This really only happens when Colette is drunk, though, to his disappointment.) * Although he'd never say it, had he been interested in men, Zelos would have been his first choice. * He still wants to build that boat someday for him and his family to ride on. * Lloyd gets annoyed when people say that he looks like Kratos when he lets his hair down. But that doesn't make it any less true. Category:Characters